


Gilded Cages

by stillskies



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not so different from Kirkwall: a cage is a cage is a cage.</p>
<p>A series of drabbles exploring Bethany's path to the Circle or to the Wardens. Not connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilded Cages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



It's not so different from Kirkwall: a cage is a cage is a cage. At least she can breathe here, among the Wardens. Her magic – a curse, something to be ashamed of – is useful, accepted easily, useful. She is not an apostate, they tell her; she is free to come and go as she pleases, to wander about the nearby town if she has the time, but she is to come back. 

(It makes her think of Anders, and his crusade and his sad, sad eyes. But that is neither here nor there; the Wardens here do not know of him, and she does not offer the information. He was not content to live here, with them, to hunt the Darkspawn and protect the whole of Thedas, not when the Thedas he protected held their kind in gilded cages with knights to watch their every move. 

She is not sure she can be content here, either, away from her mother and brother, but even though she has traded one cage for another, this one ensures she will never be subject to the Circle. She can learn contentment in exchange for that.)


End file.
